Lost In Transfiguration
by HarryPotterFansUnite
Summary: A tongue in cheek HermioneCedric one shot. Author: Shadowself


The pairing I was given for my one shot was Hermione/Cedric, which I thought was in danger of ending up a typical "nerdy girl has makeover and gets with popular guy" story - so I put a little spin on it, mixed it all up with a tongue in cheek sense of humour and heres what I came up with:

**Lost In Transfiguration**

Cedric awoke in a state somewhere between confusion and arousal. The sun streaming through the dorm window bathed his athletic body in a soft golden light, a contrast to the hardness of a certain area of his anatomy!

The dream had been arousing for obvious reasons; confusing because of the object of his lust. She wasn't anyone Cedric particularly knew well, let alone fancy. Plus the fact that she was 3 years younger than him worried him - that made her just 13 - although she hadn't appeared that way in his sleep! He thought her name was Granger...Harmony?...No, Hermione? Yes, that was it, Hermione Granger. A rather precocious and bookish Gryffindor - why her, he wondered?

Could it have been that day in the library? He'd gone to borrow a book for an assignment and had accidentally knocked her, causing her to drop the epic looking tomes she was carrying. He'd paused and apologised, subconciously expecting the usual reaction - a slight giggle, a blush, a flutter of the eyelids perhaps? What shocked him was the contemptuous look she'd given him as she tutted and whirled off. He'd experienced a pang of guilt at being reprimanded in such a way, followed by a slight adrenaline rush.

Blimey, he thought, perhaps I'm one of those pervy submisssive types. Am I taking the Hufflepuff motto too far? As he recalled last nights dream he could only answer - yes!...

_...Even in his dream Hogwarts looked the same. He was on his way to Professor McGonangall's class for Transfiguration. He thought he might be running a little late, Quidditch practise had gone on longer than anticipated. He arrived at the classroom door and turned the handle apprehensively...but to his surprise a new, and oddly familiar, Professor was standing in the room. _

_"Either you always walk around with that vacant expression on your face, or you're confused" she said loudly "I'm Professor Granger, I'm standing in for Professor McGonangall."_

_"I...er..." Cedric stammered, she was so like that 3rd year girl, but an older version, in her 30's perhaps?_

_"You young man, are late! Now step up to my desk please!" There was something about her brisk manner that was turning Cedric on. She was so dismissive of him, he wasn't at all big headed, but he was aware how attractive he was - and this Professor seemed almost - a challenge?_

_As he approached the desk he realised the classroom was empty but for the two of them. Professor Granger saw him look round the room, "Thats right" she snapped, although her voice was quieter now, "You missed the entire lesson, we are quite...alone." Cedric flushed. "Does it make you nervous being alone with me?" she taunted. _

_"No, I was just thinking you looked quite fit." he blurted. What?! He thought to himself, "Quite fit"? Well done Ced, very eloquent!_

_It didn't matter, Professor Granger approached him "How dare you speak to me like that!" she hissed in almost a whisper as she lightly slapped his face. They were so close now he could feel her breath on his face. "I'll speak to you how ever I like" Cedric replied, his testosterone taking over completely._

_He grabbed her around the waist with one muscular arm and kissed her hard on the mouth. His tongue licked her slightly parted lips, then slid slowly into her hot mouth as they kissed._

_His other hand ran up her back to the nape of her neck, where he took a fistful of her hair and gently pulled. She moaned, breaking their kiss momentarily to tilt back her head, her eyes closed in bliss. He backed her firmly into the desk and drew her legs up around his hips. His hands travelled the length of her thighs, pushing up her gown to expose her creamy white skin. He pressed himself against her, she felt his erection and gasped again as their kissing became more frenzied. Hands ripped at clothing, skin on skin they writhed as he took her on the desk..._

...flushed Cedric snapped out of his reverie. He checked his bearings and remembered where he was - in bed, in the dorm. He glanced down at himself beneath the bedsheets, he couldn't go down to breakfast like that! Closing his eyes he sank back down into the soft pillow with a smile, no harm in reliving that dream one more time was there?...


End file.
